out with the old, in with the new
by ErinTaylor316
Summary: Will rate the story as the chapters go along. I sorta copied their story, but, they didn't air it, so technically, its mine! Im don't have neough room to explain all, so you'll have to read the first chapter-introducing...-I need reviews to keep me going


Disclaimer: I own no one, only my characters! (Eryn, Alese, their parents and the peeps who work at the firm)  
  
A/N: I wrote the chapter and I realized I forgot to add Kendra in.sorry to all Kendra fans. I don't think Kendra'll be in the fic.sorry. Am also having trouble uploading fics so I'm going to try to make the quality better before I upload it. I hope to have at least 1 chapter up each month.or you can beat me with a stick.  
  
Chapter One  
  
J.T, Toby, Spinner, Jimmy and Sean were sitting on the steps of Degrassi Community School in Toronto. It was August 9th, so they didn't have to go anywhere...not even Mr Simpson's class! They all sat around the steps. J.T was acting real surly.  
  
''What is your problem, man! You're never like this!'' Toby exclaimed.  
  
''You don't know what it feels like!'' J.T exclaimed.  
  
''To what?'' They all asked, leaning in.  
  
''Ibrokupwitgrace,'' he mumbled.  
  
''HUH?''  
  
they all asked, confused. Toby figured it out.  
  
''WHY DID YOU BREAK UP WITH GRACE?!''  
  
Everyone looked down at J.T in disbelief.  
  
''I don't know...she was perfect, then, BAM! It's all over!''  
  
' "Goddammit, J.T, it was a summer fling! She used you so she could make Tyler god-awful jealous! Flings never work out!'' Spinner declared. ''Summer loves never last!" he added.  
  
''How did you know about this?''  
  
''I have my ways, little man,'' he said, with a royal grin.  
  
Grace Leroy was known as Miss Popular in their grade. She had long, gorgeous blond hair, and celeb blue eyes. She had the body of a model, didn't have braces, and was filthy rich. Tyler Holman, Grace's supposed boyfriend, was on the varsity football and swim team. All the girls loved him, but he loved Grace. Tyler was a bit selfish at times, though. When Grace became sick before the junior prom, she said she couldn't go, so, instead of going alone, he asked the school slut, Faydra Compton, to the dance, and had a wild night. As you may have imagined, Grace was broken-hearted beyond-belief, so you can probably guess who she turned to...yes, J.T Yorke. Grace knew he liked her, and vowed to make Tyler 'god-awful' jealous...BY USING HIM.  
  
J.T just sat there and sulked.  
  
"If you guys are gonna sit here and watch him sulk, I'm leaving!'' Spinner exclaimed. He left with the look on his face.  
  
''Immature guys,'' he smiled to himself.  
  
He returned home to find the house whisper-quiet. He frowned. Usually his father's telephone was ringing off the hook (as his father never got home from his daytime job as a technologist) until 5:30. Spinner walked into the kitchen, but stopped in his tracks. The phone was beside his father, so Spinner assumed he had been using it. The man was another question. He was sitting across from him, looking a tad nervous.  
  
''What's going on?'' Spinner asked, afraid of the answer.  
  
*1800 miles west...*  
  
Eryn Carlton slammed the door, nearly catching her baby blue headband in the door. She grunted, and then headed up to her room where she turned on the radio. ''This is Kidd Carson, reporting for you on Z 95.3 FM radio Vancouver! Our next song was number one for 7 weeks! Here is Dilemma, by Nelly and Kelly.  
  
''No matter what I do,  
  
All I think about is you,  
  
Even when I'm with my boo,  
  
Ya know I'm crazy over you!''  
  
Eryn sat in her Vancouver home, listening to the Vancouver Radio station Z95.3. She was described to have long hair halfway down her back that was a light brown, with summer highlights, was about 5'5, and was 13 years old. She attended Kitsilano High in Vancouver, with all her other friends, played on the varsity volleyball and basketball team and played soccer. (www.kitsilano.vsb.bc.ca )  
  
''I don't see why songwriters write stuff about love, they don't have those kind of conflicts in their life,'' Eryn thought to herself aloud.  
  
She switched the radio off and dialled her best friend Frankie's number. A cheery voice answered the phone.  
  
''Hey! You have reached Frankie's personal phone line! Leave me a message!''  
  
~*~BeEp~*~  
  
''Hey, Franx, call me when you get a-  
  
''Hey Eryn!"  
  
''Wassap?'' Eryn asked.  
  
''Umm, gum on my ceiling!''  
  
''Franx, ew!''  
  
''Ha-ha.''  
  
''How was your day?"  
  
''Excellent, yours?''  
  
''Mrs Hoekstra kept me in for typing cuz she thought I was cheating!''  
  
''Damn, Err, you weren't?!''  
  
''No!''  
  
''Ok, whatev.  
  
She continued her conversation, and wandered downstairs to find a granola bar or something to eat.  
  
''Mom!'' she called.  
  
Nothing. She walked over to the kitchen table, where, there was a note. It had to have been new because her mom was using the phone an hour ago. Monika Carlton was a fashion designer for young adults and worked on Robson Street.  
  
~E, Left something at work, went to get it. Will be home for dinner I love you, ~Mummy  
  
Eryn smiled to herself. Her and her mom had a really close relationship. She decided to call her dad at the firm. He always had time to talk to her, even though he was forever busy.  
  
''Carlton and Molson, how may I help ya?''  
  
''Hey, Christy, it's Eryn!'' she exclaimed.  
  
She liked Christy a lot more than she liked Ashley, the one who was always hitting on her dad. Ashley and Christy were both the secretaries at Carlton and Molson Law Firm, a prestigious law firm on Robson Street in the heart of Vancouver.  
  
''Can I talk to my dad?'' Eryn asked eagerly.  
  
''Sure, just a minute, hon.,"  
  
~*~BeEp~*~ '  
  
'Brad Carlton," her father said in a business-like tone.  
  
''Dad! It's me!''  
  
''Hey Ery!'' (Pronounced Aerie)  
  
''Hi, Dad, I'll be quick, did mom tell you when she'd be back? She left something at work, and she's not back yet!'' Eryn asked.  
  
''She'll be home for dinner, don't worry,'' he said in a soothing tone.  
  
''K, bye Dad! Love you!''  
  
~*~CLicK~*~ went the phone as she hung up.  
  
Eryn retrieved the box of tortilla chips and went by her mom's office, the light was on, so she backtracked and went in to shut it off. There was a huge portfolio on the desk. It was probably all fashion- related. She frowned; it had her name on it:  
  
___________ Carlton, Eryn ¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯  
  
She opened it up hastily. It was a whole bunch of paperwork.  
  
''Boy, I'm pretty important!'' She said with a grin. She flipped through more paperwork. One caught her eye. Her family history:  
  
_________CURRENT________________________________________________________  
  
|Full Name: Eryn Britni Carlton |  
  
|D/O/B: May 7, 1990 |  
  
|Hometown: Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada |  
  
|Mother (please include maiden name): Monika Lyndsay Martin / June 13, 1972  
  
|Father (as Above): Bradley Victor Carlton / December 16, 1971  
  
|Sibling(s): Alese Bridget Carlton / March 30, 1995 | |________________________________________________________________________  
  
*Eryn looked down; previous? What is with that? It's not as if she had ever had a past life!  
  
______________________PREVIOUS_____________________________________________| Full Name: Eryn Britni Mason  
  
|D/O/B: May 7, 1990  
  
|Mother: Monika Lyndsay Martin / June 13, 1972  
  
|Father: Patrick Steven Mason / January 9, 1972  
  
|Sibling(s) 1) Gavin Christopher Mason / August 4, 1989  
  
|Hometown: Toronto, Ontario, Canada |______________________________________________________________________  
  
Eryn looked at this sheet in disbelief. She had another father, had an older brother and sister, lived in Toronto, and her born surname was Mason!? There had to be some explanation for this! 


End file.
